1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage system and a data input/output control method, for example, one that is suited for use in a storage system in which a host apparatus executes the processing for various kinds of work using application programs.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a storage apparatus, the data input/output processing for data input/output requests from a host apparatus is performed by a processor associated with a port connected to the host apparatus. Accordingly, the data input/output processing for high-priority work and that for low-priority work may be performed by the same processor. In such circumstances, when the low-priority work has a heavy load, the high-priority work, affected by the low-priority work's heavy load, cannot reserve its necessary bandwidth.
A conventional method for solving the above problem is outlined in JP-A-2002-108567, which proposes a method for reserving the bandwidth for data input/output from/to priority host apparatuses by a user setting an upper limit or threshold value for data input/output processing for each of the ports, WWNs (World Wide Names), or devices in a single storage apparatus, to limit data input/output from/to non-priority host apparatuses.